


Eyes Closed (#110 Road Trip)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [144]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan remembers then he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed (#110 Road Trip)

Donnie had seen it flapping by the side of the road halfway to Yosemite. One wing twisted and shattered it couldn’t fly but its beak snapped at the air and its talons dug into the earth.

Donnie tried to grab it and nearly lost a finger. Margaret wanted to leave, it was already getting late. A passer by offered to shoot it.

Charlie, not even in high school, had ignored them all. He stepped close, somehow, wrapped his jacket around the hawk and cupped a small hand over its eyes. The hawk became silent and still.

Charlie held it quiet for a hundred miles until they reached a Ranger Station. The rangers had been in awe.

Alan watched as Charlie stripped off Ian’s guns and blood soaked clothes just inside the door.

The guns went away first then Charlie carefully probed at bruised flesh still bright red. Ian hissed and flinched away.

Charlie stroked Ian’s face, momentarily cupping his hand over Ian’s eyes. Ian became still his head dropping.

Charlie wrapped a blanket around his shoulders then took a hand and led him upstairs. Neither man said a word and Alan was sure Ian’s eyes were closed the whole way.


End file.
